Just a Duel
by Athena Silverwolf
Summary: When Lucy sees the smile on Edmund's face as he duels with Caspian, she knows the reasons behind it her brother won't tell the King. Written as part of the Four Crowns Collection, an extension of the Kings' Shield Saga.


**Author's Note: so this is my first published one-shot type piece, featuring a scene I particularly enjoy from Voyage of the Dawn Treader in Lucy's point of view. I hope you enjoy my take on it!**

Just a Duel

"Your Majesty, you might want to see this," Captain Drillian appeared in the doorway to the quarters, startling Lucy into turning from the hammock. Eustace hardly noticed her leave his side, sleeping off his sickness now that he'd been given the cordial.

She followed Drillian back on deck, where he escorted her quickly up by the wheel. From there, she saw Caspian pass Edmund a sword, Rhindon held in his own hand. "They're going to duel?" she asked, turning to the captain.

"King Edmund says he wants to see if King Caspian's improved," the older man told her, eyes amused though his face didn't smile. She turned to watch, smiling, as the two Kings bowed to each other and drew their swords. Around the deck, the crew moved to the edges of the ship, giving the two room.

The first strike rang around the ship, bringing smiles to both Kings' faces. Caspian had realized that Edmund was older and stronger physically, though mentally, he remembered a lifetime of swordsmanship. Edmund had figured out that Caspian too was older, mentally more mature, physically stronger. Caspian had also gained training from Centaurs, something Edmund had once had over the other King. There were no warriors in the world like the Centaurs, and anyone to train under them fought like no typical humans could.

Lucy could see the reasons behind the smiles. But she also saw the reminiscing in her brother's dark eyes. He was remembering the other duels like this, the ones where Evelyn had always challenged him to prove that he was good enough to spar with Peter. Evelyn knew first hand how brutal Peter could be in a sparring session, often using his greater strength to his advantage. So she took what she learned the hard way from Peter and taught it to Edmund, often the same way Orieus taught them; the hard way that resulted in bruises and broken fingers. Eventually the bruises had faded and fingers had healed, and as more time passed it took longer and longer for them to be replaced.

There had always been a reason the three of them fought so well together, Lucy knew. They'd known each other's strengths and weaknesses, and they always tried to compensate for the others. They'd learned each other's tricks and habits, and they always knew what the others would do. They'd trained each other's sparring partner, and they always kept an eye on each other. Lucy had been a part of that, at the times when she did train or fight with them, but she was perfectly aware that it was strongest between her brothers. She also knew that Evelyn had been aware she couldn't step completely into that, so she had the same bond with both of them, learning from Peter and teaching to Edmund. And Lucy was grateful for it, because Evelyn had taken a role that Lucy couldn't really fit, being the baby sister. Evelyn had also taken on the role of Lucy's own teacher, undoubting her Queen's capability and unafraid of hurting her a bit. Evelyn had been the things for Lucy that the boys could never be, and she'd been the things for the boys that Lucy could never be.

But Lucy saw as she watched Edmund that her brother was doing his best to teach Caspian, using moves he wasn't sure the other King would know. But it seemed as though Glenstorm had the King's Narnian swordsmanship well in hand, because Caspian never faltered. As she watched, Lucy suddenly realized that Caspian was just as much Edmund's successor as he was Peter's, and finally, Edmund had someone to teach. Peter had taught Evelyn and Edmund, Evelyn had taught Edmund and Lucy, and Lucy herself had taught the young girls that had come from other kingdoms to see her. Now Edmund had Caspian.

Lucy's smile grew wider when she saw how proud Edmund was of Caspian as they ended with their swords at each other's throat and she knew all the reasons behind her brother's smile. To him, this was his chance to teach Caspian his ways and his opportunity to make Caspian his successor. This was so much more than just a duel.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first one-shot in the Four Criens Collection, part of the Kings' Shield Saga! Please read and review!**


End file.
